Antimissile devices have been known, such as disclosed in Korr et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,883 isssued Aug. 29, 1978. Such devices propel projectiles at incoming warheads for the purpose of destroying the same prior to their reaching the target. If the enemy incorporates in its missile a mechanism which will cause salvage fusing of the missile upon impact, there will not be sufficient time for the particles to destroy the weapon prior to nuclear explosion. Even though the closing velocities of the intercept weapons or fragments impacting on the incoming warheads are in the range of 5 to 20 km. per second, they are not fast enough to prevent such nuclear explosion. The time interval between impact and the onset of significant physical damage to the warhead is in the order of several millionths of a second and thus long enough for a nuclear explosion to occur if initiated precisely at the time of impact of the interceptors or fragments. Sensing of the impact requires very little time, usually in the order of a billionth of a second, and thus the enemy can cause significant collateral damage (such as fallout, disruption of communications, and other nuclear effects) even though interception prevented his warhead from reaching its originally intended destination. Depending on the location where the intercept takes place, the collateral effects from salvage fusing could be almost as undesirable as detonation of the nuclear device on target.